


TFA Kylo/Reader-Insert Challenge

by frozenadventures



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Disinterested Reader/Attention Whore Kylo TFA Challenge, F/M, Reader-Insert, challenge, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: Star Wars: The Force Awakens reader-insert CHALLENGE!





	TFA Kylo/Reader-Insert Challenge

I've seen a lot of really good and interesting TFA fics and I wanted to add some more stories to the mix.

Here's my idea:

Reader (female) is a low level member of the Order. Basically she has no interactions with the higher ups and tends to be very boring. She gets on well enough with others in her same station. She doesn't care, nor is she curious, about Kylo Ren, the bigger workings of the Order, or the fight between the Light and Dark sides of the force. One day she runs into someone she doesn't recognize (Kylo out of costume) and assumes he's a rookie like her. READER finds him kinda funny looking and IS NOT attracted to him at all (i.e. my reaction when first seeing the film). Their meetings are far and few between, which isn't that difficult given how large Starkiller is.

Kylo becomes very frustrated at the lack of progress he is making with the reader and takes things into his own hands. The relationship can be however you'd like - non-con, bdsm, slow burn, etc. I also like the idea of Ren inserting dreams about himself/in costume Kylo in attempts to getting reader to be more curious/attentive.

Eventually reader would find out, either by admission or discovery, that Kylo and generic rookie are the same person.

Kylo/Reader and the above scenarios are a must, but everything else is up to your discretion. Any other relationships and whether or not reader is force sensitive is up to you! DO NOT give the reader a name or physical description - that defeats the point of a reader-insert!!

Happy writing!


End file.
